Perfume?
by yue-chan
Summary: Erros, pensamentos e uma doce surpresa. Cain x Riff.


N/A: Primeira fic de Conde Cain, não me matem. u.u'

Spoilers do volume 10 (God Child 5). Yaoi RiffxCain. Não gosta? Não leia.

Perfume

-

_Aqui dentro havia uma espécie de amoníaco que ganhei de uma pessoa que não lhe diz respeito. Para combater esse poder do Gladstone, carreguei isto comigo durante todo o tempo. Para que, quando fosse necessário..._

_Por ser um produto volátil, logo entrou em ação e fez meu cérebro voltar a si. O que significa que eu já estava fora do controle hipnótico dele desde o incidente da estufa._

Perfeito, não? Uma explicação sem nenhuma falha, totalmente coberta pela ciência.

Algo que não tinha como dar errado, certo?

Uma desculpa que todos compraram, inclusive você e eu.

Só que contar um conto mil vezes não o torna verdade. Querer acreditar nele também não.

A sua vida estava em risco, e ainda seria eu a puxar o gatilho. Não era para ter falhas. Não poderia haver.

Mas houve.

Por mais que me doa admitir que errei, e que quase te matei por conta disso, essa é a verdade.

Porque o amoníaco não me trouxe de volta. Porque, mesmo vendo o que fazia, não consegui parar meu corpo.

Porque eu não faço a menor idéia de como consegui atirar naquele frasco, nem de como lembrei que ele estava ali.

Sorte.

Foi isso que o protegeu. A maldita e escorregadia sorte que me foi negada por toda a minha vida – com exceção talvez do fato de você ter me encontrado – e que resolveu finalmente dar as caras nem que por um pequeno segundo. Mas agora ela se foi novamente, me abandonando nesse quarto escuro e frio. E eu não sei quando ela vai voltar, se ela voltar. Eu não sei de mais nada.

Só sei que daqui a pouco você vai entrar por essa porta e eu não vou conseguir te encarar.

Não vai haver desculpa. Não existe perdão que baste pro meu erro. Mesmo que você talvez jamais venha a saber - e consequentemente não me culpe por nada – eu jamais irei esquecer do quão perto cheguei de arruinar a minha vida e a sua.

Jamais me perdoarei.

Porém, talvez seja por saber que você me perdoaria, mesmo se soubesse, que me peito dói tanto. Foi minha culpa, e somente minha, mas eu sei que você vai dar um jeito de dividir esse fardo comigo, como sempre.

Afinal, você é um anjo. É perfeito, divino e puro. É piedoso, por mais que eu não mereça. Você é meu anjo.

Eu só queria ao menos uma vez ser merecedor disso. A dádiva que é te ter por perto, ser dono de teus olhares, de teu coração. Eu sei que muitos matariam por isso, e eu me incluo nessa lista com um prazer quase mórbido, mas você ao menos sabe a importância que tem?

Não, claro que não. Você nunca se olhou no espelho, nunca percebeu o efeito de seus gestos, tamanha sua preocupação comigo. Você está sempre tão preocupado em me acompanhar nas sombras que duvido que sequer note sua própria luz.

Você só não sabe o quanto isso dói.

Porque a cada toque ou olhar, a cada respirar, a cada batida de coração eu sei que não te mereço. Qualquer um poderia, menos eu, criança amaldiçoada e assassina, condenada a envenenar tudo que toca.

Pelo amor de Deus! Eu quase te matei!

Mas você não vai se afastar de mim. Mesmo que eu ordene, você não vai.

Tal qual um pássaro numa gaiola dourada, você me considera seu dono. Você me considera sua vida.

Mas eu não consigo, não depois de tudo...

Se eu ao menos soubesse o que me trouxe de volta. O que aconteceu naquele mero instante que conseguiu quebrar o feitiço do poderoso Sacerdote?

Só que o lugar não passa de ruínas agora. Não há mais a mínima pista, nada pelo que procurar.

Só existe o medo de acontecer de novo. O medo de que um dia...

Uma batida suave à porta, seguida por silêncio. Nosso pequeno e secreto código, usado a mais tempo do que posso me lembrar. O silêncio respondido com silêncio, nossa marca registrada.

A porta se abre sem nenhum som. Você entra e a fecha, com o cuidado de passar o trinco. Caminha lentamente até a minha cama e se senta ao meu lado. Sua mão procura a minha, num contato tão ínfimo, mas que diz tanto, diz tanto...

Fujo. Não consigo evitar, apenas escapo de seu toque, me escondendo entre as cortinas da janela aberta. O luar me recebe mas eu fecho os olhos, não quero que me veja assim, não quero que me entenda dessa vez.

Não quero te machucar.

Mesmo assim seus braços me envolvem, me trazendo para perto com firmeza, tão junto que posso ouvir nossos corações batendo lado a lado. Eu queria poder esquecer que quase o fiz parar. Apenas descansar em seus braços pelo tempo que ainda me for permitido, me fingindo de quente...de anjo...

- Cain? – você me chama, baixo e calmo, escondendo sua preocupação apenas para me proteger mais uma vez. Sorrio, triste por sua cega devoção.

O que você faria se soubesse?

Ainda me amaria?

Sei que são perguntas tolas das quais sinto há tempos as respostas, contudo ainda existe uma parte de mim que espera que, ao menos uma vez, você ponha sua vida em primeiro lugar. Mas eu sei que você não o fará.

Você nunca me deixará. Foi uma promessa, um juramento solene.

Mas eu me arrependo, meu amor. Eu me arrependo.

Só que não há mais nada que eu possa fazer além de deixar o julgamento em suas mãos.

- Não funcionou.

- Como?

- O amoníaco. Ele não funcionou. – seguro seu braços, temendo que você simplesmente se afaste, sumindo por aquela porta e da minha vida. Mas eu sei que também estaria se afastando do perigo, saindo do alcance das frias garras da Delilah.

- Não foi culpa sua. Não tínhamos como saber...

E lá vem você com esse 'mos', já tomando parte da culpa pra si. A batalha em meu peito ruge em resposta, como uma besta enjaulada clamando por liberdade.

Meus olhos ficam úmidos.

- Se fosse a minha vida, você também se culparia. – digo com voz trêmula, a respiração começando a se alterar. Acho que esse deve ser o seu limite, porque no segundo seguinte estou encarando seus olhos azuis.

- Não se atreva a chorar por mim! – suas palavras mais parecem uma bronca, como se tivesse me flagrado assaltando o pote de biscoitos ou algo assim. Um sorriso hesitante surge em meus lábios, e logo é espelhado pelos seus.

- Não foi sua culpa, aceite. – a voz agora é calma e aveludada, parecendo cada vez mais apaixonada.

Toco sua face, dedilhando com extremo cuidado. Sigo cada traço como se fosse a primeira vez, tentando gravar ainda mais fundo em minha memória o rosto de meu amado anjo.

- Você só vai parar quando eu finalmente conseguir te matar, não é?

- Nem assim, Cain. Nem assim.

Seus lábios cobrem os meus e meu corpo todo estremece, saindo do chão e flutuando até as mais brancas e macias nuvens. Me agarro aos seus braços com medo de me perder na imensidão pura em que me joga, incapaz de perceber qualquer outra coisa que não tua alma a curar a minha, estendendo a mão, mostrando o caminho para a luz mais uma vez.

Mesmo que só por um instante...

Mesmo que não seja o bastante para quebrar a maldição que me acorrenta a este mundo...

Ah, Riff...

Eu já sabia que não existiam falhas em seu amor, mas precisava ouvir de sua boca. Como aquele menino chorão que você criou sozinho há tantos anos, aquele que se escondia em seus braços enormes a qualquer sinal de medo.

Eu só queria que fosse eterno...

Desde quando seus braços parecem menores? Desde quando sinto que sou eu que devo protegê-lo, e não o contrário? Não sei. Mas eu estou tentando – mesmo que não pareça - eu realmente estou tentando.

Só não sei se vou conseguir.

Porém, se eu falhar, sei que irá me perdoar.

A verdade, é que eu não conseguiria viver se você não o fizesse. Ainda que nem de longe fosse minha culpa, que fosse tão inevitável que nem o todo poderoso Deus pudesse impedir, ainda assim eu morreria de tristeza e remorso.

Você é minha vida, Riff. Eu não sou o mestre, mas o escravo acorrentado aos seus pés. Eu dependo de você num nível tão profundo que põem em risco minha própria sanidade.

- Você me mantém aqui. – confesso quando nos separamos, os dedos deixando o rosto para desenhar a fina cicatriz que esconde de todos, menos de mim.

- Desculpe, mas não posso me arrepender disso, mestre Cain. – você sussurra de volta, uma mão escorregando para dentro da minha camisa, acariciando minhas costas como se fossem feridas abertas e não marcas do passado. É o seu jeito de pedir perdão.

Um bocejo escapa de meus lábios, as pálpebras de repente pesadas demais para meus cansados olhos. Você não precisa de mais nada, logo me pega no colo, vencendo a pequena distância para me depositar com imenso cuidado entre os macios lençóis. Sorrio. Algumas coisas nunca mudam.

- Fique aqui esta noite. – peço, sentindo-me novamente uma criança entre aqueles braços. Em resposta você se ajeita melhor ao meu lado, cobrindo nós dois com um pesado cobertor.

Seu calor envolve meu corpo, me fazendo relaxar ainda mais. Suspiro, me aconchegando em seu peito, fraco demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa que não envolvê-lo com meus braços finos, numa quase cômica tentativa de posse. Depois meus olhos simplesmente fecham e eu adormeço, embalado pelas batidas de seu coração.

No entanto, num pequeno momento entre antes do total adormecer, consigo perceber algo delicado, tão leve que talvez sempre tenha passado despercebido. Como uma tímida brisa de verão, o perfume me envolve, calmo e indiferente, mas marcante a sua maneira. Nada mais que o cheiro de meu chá favorito e limpeza.

Será?

-


End file.
